The present invention relates to a system for use with an automotive vehicle air conditioner to effect quick air cooling.
According to the conventional art, the vehicle interior art is admitted into an air conditioner to carry out the maximum air conditioning. However, if the vehicle is left under high temperature, the vehicle interior temperature is likely to become considerably higher than the vehicle exterior temperature. If solar radiation is excessively strong, this temperature difference increases by as much as 20.degree. C. Thus, if the hotter vehicle interior air is admitted to the air conditioner, it takes a longer time to air cool the vehicle interior. Thus, it is the ordinary practice to exchange the vehicle interior art with the vehicle exterior air by lowering the vehicle window glass before the air conditioner is put into operation. However, the time required for air cooling is still long and not satisfactory.